Under Whelmed
by LadyMidnight203
Summary: Caitlyn was feeling too under whelmed by the silence. Nate unknowingly helps.
1. Chapter 1

A little one-shot about Caitlyn and Nate, who I think, while clichéd, would be a cute couple. Review and tell me what you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Disney has made, including Camp Rock.

Caitlyn was feeling very under whelmed. Was that even a word? Probably not, but it described how she felt perfectly. After living through all of the Shane/Mitchie/Tess drama, kitchen duty, and Final Jam, the absolute silence was startling. Caitlyn was sitting on the docks, unknowingly on the same spot Shane Gray sat while he played "Gotta Find You" for Mitchie. She was facing out into the middle of the lake, with her feet dangling in the water.

Hearing a twig snap she spun around quickly to see the deer-in-the-headlights stare of Nate Thomas, the youngest member of Connect 3.

"Sorry," he said, blushing slightly. "I didn't know anyone was here."

Caitlyn smiled. "It's okay; I was actually getting kind of freaked out by the silence." She laughed at his confused 'huh?', "After all of the drama that's happened lately? The quiet is… unsettling."

"Oh yeah, I get what you mean. You're Caitlyn, right? Mitchie's friend?"

Caitlyn was shocked. He knew who she was?

"Um, yeah, that's me." She gave a nervous laugh. Why was she acting like this? No boy had ever had an effect on her like this. "Forever known as the best friend."

"Hey, you're more than that. I heard some campers say you made most of the background music for Final Jam. That's pretty amazing if you ask me." He blushed slightly, again. Surely, Caitlyn thought, that's a good sign, right? "Not that you asked me. But it's still pretty amazing." He put his arm behind his head in a cute embarrassed gesture.

Wait, cute? Did she really just think that? Heh, guess she did. She wasn't going to lie to herself, he was cute.

"Anyway, I was passing through and I saw you sitting here. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you, but when I was going to move that branch snapped."

"Again, it's cool. Um, this might sound kind of forward, but do you want to go hang out with me and everyone in our cabin? Everyone who played in Final Jam is going to be there." It was Caitlyn's turn to blush, as Nate looked her in the eyes _(ha!) _and smiled.

"Sure. As long as you tell me more about yourself while we walk." He held out his hand to help her up and waited while she put on her shoes.

Caitlyn didn't know what was going to happen between them, if anything. She liked that he was calm about everything. Caitlyn still felt under whelmed, but this time she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2 of Under Whelmed. I don't know if I liked the ending or not, so tell me what you think?

Disclaimer: Of course, I still don't own anything.

P.S.- Thanks to the person who said I spelled Wisconsin wrong. :sheepish look:

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie threw open the door to the cabin as Caitlyn knocked. "And… Nate?" Mitchie stepped back and let them into the cabin.

Caitlyn looked around and realized everyone was there. All of the Hasta La Vista Crew, Shane, Jason, Peggy, Ella, even Tess! Barron and Sander were over in the corner, beat boxing for Lola as she danced around and between everyone. Peggy was laughing at something Shane just said and Ella and Jason were talking about… something over in the other corner.

Caitlyn gave Mitchie a hug then stepped in the door while Nate followed.

After closing the door Mitchie gave Caitlyn a Look. Capital letter and all. It said 'you got some 'splainin' to do.'

"Excuse us for a minute Nate?" Caitlyn sent Nate an apologetic look as Mitchie started to pull her away.

Nate did the one arm behind his head embarrassed gesture and smiled. "Sure. I'll just go talk to Shane."

Mitchie pulled Caitlyn over to the only free corner, the one closest to the door. "Alright, what's going on?"

Caitlyn blushed, and smiled as Mitchie gaped at her. Caitlyn knew she had never blushed before. About anything. "I was sitting over on the docks a little bit annoyed by the silence after all of the drama that's happened this year. He was walking by and startled me. Mitchie, he knew who I was! He knew my name and that I made most of the background music for Final Jam. When I joked that I was going to be forever known as your best friend he told me I was amazing. Gosh, for the first time in my life I blushed."

Caitlyn and Mitchie gave a little girlie shriek, but only a tiny one so they didn't get any weird looks.

"So what's going to happen now?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn as she turned to look at Shane and Nate, who were still talking.

"I don't know Mitchie, but whatever does, I think I'm going to enjoy it." And with a smile, they both walked over to their (potential) futures.

* * *

Caitlyn was feeling under whelmed for the second time in her life, after all the campers had left for the year. However, this time there was no doubt that it was a good feeling.

"Déjà vu much?" Nate walked up to Caitlyn, who was sitting on the docks, exactly like when he had first talked to her.

"Why Mr. Nate Pierson, whatever makes you say that?" Caitlyn laughed. "At least this time we aren't blushing at every other thing."

"Thank god for that, Mrs. Nate Pierson. It would be extremely weird if my wife blushed at everything I said. Although, I probably would like the ego boost it gave me." He sat down next to Caitlyn and gave her a kiss on her forehead, then pulled her into his arms as she wrapped hers around his waist. She smiled up at him.

"Like you need any more ego. Yours is already the size of Wisconsin." He pouted.

"I was thinking more like Alaska. After all, I have the most amazing woman ever as my wife. You're the biggest ego booster of them all. Now, Brown said he wanted everyone to meet in the Mess Hall. There's going to be a party for all of the teachers and counselors this year." Shane and Mitchie, who had also somehow managed to stay together both were teachers at the camp, along with Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason. Jason's girlfriend India, or Indie, as she was known, was a camp counselor.

"It's amazing, isn't it? All of us staying friends, even after all these years." Caitlyn gave a wistful smile. "I wish Ella and Peggy could be here. It's too bad they had to both be pregnant at the same time."

"Yeah, but they'll be here next year and you'll get to spoil their children rotten like you always do. Like we always do." He quickly amended after seeing her look.

"That's true. Alright, let's go, it's time to party!" With one last look at her favorite spot in the world, Caitlyn strolled along the path back to the Mess Hall, her husband at her side.


End file.
